The Player (Composite)
Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 2-A, possibly 1-A | At least High 2-A | At least High 1-A, likely higher Name: Origin: Gender: Inapplicable Age: Varies | Varies Classification: Player Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation, Survivalism, Animated Shadow, Survival Expert, Firearms, bows, crossbow, melee weapons proficiency, Superhuman Speed, Hunter Expert, Petrification (Can turn people into a statue), Healing, Regeneration (Mid), Vehicular Mastery, Nigh-Omniscience, Nigh-Omnipresence, Sharpshooter, immunity, Resurrection, Statistics Amplification, Skilled Marksman, Craftsman, Expert in crafting, cooking, fishing, mechanics, agriculture, engineering, medicine, Can breathe under water (Via equipament), Explosion Manipulation, Can prevent zombie spawn, Expert Machete User, Superhuman Speed, Explosion Manipulation (With grenades), Telepathy, Teleportation (With a device), Stealth Mastery (walks unnaturally silently, as stated by an NPC), Limited Size Manipulation (Can attain Large Size (Type 2 or 5)), Skilled combatant, Can interact with incorporeal/intangible objects and beings, Able to perceive and attack abstracts, Healing, Immortality (Types 1 and 9 (As it is merely the avatar of the real world "player", it is unable to be killed normally)), Magic, Death Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can accelerate or reverse time. Can even affect beings who are normally unaffected by time manipulation. Capable of changing past events and changing the past of beings immune to time paradoxes), Information Manipulation, Reality Warping, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Empowerment when fighting against or in the presence of insane beings, Matter Manipulation (Can use shadow magic to break down matter and reform it into his image), Madness Manipulation (Types 3 and 4), Passively accrues "Combo" over time/as he hits opponents that can be expended to dramatically increase the potency of "Combo Finisher" moves, Elemental Manipulation (Of the smoke, meat, plastic, and metal varieties), Light Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Can afflict his foes with insanity capable of piercing mental resistances and effecting even inanimate/mindless entities, Enhanced Senses Negation with BAHaDT, Sound Manipulation Negation with WD-NoSquee, Plot Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Existence Erasure, and Reality Warping via Purification Can increase his own stats and decrease his enemies, Status Effect Inducement and Removal (such as Poison, Sleep, Muteness, and Palsy), Appearance seemingly changes based on the perspective of the individual, Likely possesses Shapeshifting and Body Control (Concept art depicts him stretching and morphing his body), Flight, Can survive without air/in a vacuum, Inhuman Physiology (Is an imaginary construct of Hugo's rather than any sort of traditional living being, though whatever he is he still has flesh and blood of some sort), Limited Text, Fourth Wall Awareness, Immunity to Acid, Fire, Ice Manipulation, and sticky goo (with certain armors), and Resistance to disease with biohazard equipment, BFR with Principal's Keys, Mind Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Paralysis (Cannot be stunned), Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Summoning, Plot Manipulation, and Existence erasure | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Creation, Resurrection (Death is but a temporary inconvenience to the player), Mind Reading, Weather Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Can change the surface temperature of a world at will), Fire Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 4, 5, and 8), Acausality, Magic (The Player has been likened to Witches and Warlocks from the past), Reality Warping (Easily created the entire world of Minecraft), Space-Time Manipulation (The three main worlds of Minecraft each possesses their own space-time), Law Manipulation (The different dimensions of Minecraft each have different laws of physics to some degree. Can change the "difficulty of an entire world, which can modify the properties of beings and outright prevent some from existing), Void Manipulation (The difficulty can erase beings and prevent them from reappearing. Can also erase an entire world (which includes three universes) instantly), (Can erase beings from history, alongside entire timelines), Time Paradox Immunity (Immune to all the resets done by the game), Non-Corporeal (Doesn't exist in the game world, only outside of it), Likely Conceptual Manipulation due to transcending the worm in waiting, Soul Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Mind Manipulation (Of at least billions at a time, and this even works on robots and hive minds), Morality Manipulation, Technological Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Power Nullification (Can make crisis like The Contingency far weaker), Law Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Can alter the chance of anything happening within a universe, or even make things completely impossible to happen no matter the chance), Telepathy, Matter Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Capable of altering the gravitational constant of planets), Madness Manipulation (Type 4, Almost The Entire Civilization of the Vultaum went insane after discovering the truth about it), Creation, Plot Manipulation, Portal Creation, Physics Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Nigh-Omniscience, Resistance to Mind, Soul, Spatial, Void, Time, Information Manipulation, Plot Manipulation (Their true form is unaffected by the plot of the game in any way), Data Manipulation Possession, Non-Corporeality, Invisibility, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Time Manipulation, Information Manipulation, and Reality Warping, Likely many others | Questionable Omnipotence, Omniscience, Omnipresence Attack Potency: At least High Multiverse level+, possibly Outerverse level (Defeated Azathoth, who otherwise would've collapsed reality in every single world; the Cthulhu Mythos that Cthulhu Saves the World is directly based on contains an infinite number of universes within each multiverse. Furthermore, Azathoth resided within "Beyond Angled Space" - in the original Cthulhu Mythos, this referred to any dimensional space from 5-dimensional to beyond dimensionality altogether. Negated the Narrator's control over existence. The Narrator viewed everything within the game as fiction he could change with a single phrase, and was the one who added Azathoth as the final boss.) | At least High Multiverse level+ (Created everything in Stellaris, which has been stated numerous times to contain 5-Dimensional space and contains being like The End of The Cycle, as well as things like a floating teapot orbiting a sun being a shadow of a higher dimensional object) Speed: At least Immeasurable, possibly''' Irrelevant''' (Can exist and operate in Beyond-Angled Space, which also includes beyond time) | At least Immeasurable Possibly Omnipresent Lifting Strength: At least Immeasurable,' '''possibly' Irrelevant''' | Striking Strength: At least High Multiversal+, possibly Outerversal Durability: At least High Multiverse level+, possibly Outerverse level (Tanked numerous hits from Azathoth), various abilities make it hard to kill. | At least High Multiverse level, various abilities make it hard to kill. Stamina: Limitless | Limmitles (The Player can't physically tire out, and is an active force of the material universe) Range: | At least High Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Every servant summonable in by the player in fate/, every Pokemon (composite of each species), every Digimon (composite of each species) Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Unite techniques require the assistance of an ally to perform. Has a somewhat limited pool of MP with which to use techniques and magic. Can be somewhat overconfident. Some enemies become substantially more dangerous if afflicted with insanity.0 The shadow shrike form only lasts for 1 and a half minutes. Feats: *Can make large stars collide with each other with casual ease *Entire galaxies are subject to its whim, and can collide with each other should it wish to. *Can perceive time from seconds to billions of years should it wish to. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Baldi Anti Hearing and Disorienting Tape:' A tape that, when played, can interfere with a target's enhanced hearing. *'BSoda:' A can of soda that expels a blue spray when activated. The spray can forcibly push back any enemy in the game, even through doors, until they finally hit a wall. *'Principal's Keys:' Allows the player to escape the Principal's Office after being sent there, along with nullifying the detention time counter that traps them in the room. *'WD-NoSquee:' Nullifies the sound of doors being open or closed. Can be used up to 4 times. *'Yellow Door Lock:' Locks a door so tightly that not even Baldi can break through it, forcing him to chase the player through another route. However, it only lasts for 10 seconds. *'Safety Scissors:' A pair of scissors that can cut papers, homework, Playtime's jump rope and 1st Prize's wiring. *'Energy Flavored Zesty Bar:' A chocolate bar that refills their stamina and even makes it unlimited for a few seconds. *'Swoop Attack:' Come down from above the opponent to perform a powerful swooping attack. *'Spinning Attack:' Accelerate and then perform a powerful spinning attack. *'Multi Dash:' Perform successive boost dashes. *'Mid-Air Blade Swap:' Change blades in mid-air. *'Mid-Air Restoratives:' Allows restoratives to be used even in mid-air. *'Air Move:' Extends the range of air jumps. *'Lightning Speed:' Enable an immediate charge when sneak attack sights are aligned. *'Willpower:' Maintain movement speed even while injured. *'Predicament:' Attack power increases when injured. *'Well prepared:' Greatly increase the number of items that can be taken into battle. *'Sudden Death Lv. 3:' Attack Power increases greatly when entering a danger zone. *'Dueler Lv. 2:' Attack Power against opponents targeting the player increases significantly. *'Surprise Attack Lv. 3:' Attack Power against opponents not targeting the player increases greatly. *'Chase Down Lv. 3:' Greatly increases attack power against opponents with less remaining body parts. *'Battle:' Increases attack power while a battle alert signal is raised, and increases length of time effects last. *'Blade Art:' Halves blades durability losses on sufficiently speedy attacks. *'Back From The Brink:' Survive a single time without dying. *'Advanced 3DMG Skills Lv. 3:' Greatly increases attack power between each touchdown while flying. *'Gas Saver Lv. 3:' Greatly reduces 3DMG gas consumation. *'Blade Saver Lv.3:' Greatly reduces blade durability losses when attacking. *'Insane Blow:' Strikes an enemy repeatedly, inflicting Insanity. *'Deathblow:' Targets one enemy for immense damage. A Combo finisher. *'Insane Strength:' Gains +10% physical power per insane enemy present. *'Insane Magic:' Gains +10% magical power per insane enemy present. *'Fireball:' Targets either a single enemy, a group of enemies, or all enemies, dealing fire damage. *'Flame Strike:' Deals physical/fire damage to a single foe. *'Nightfall:' Afflicts all enemies with insanity. *'Curse:' Afflicts insanity upon one enemy, and halves its defenses. *'Tentacles:' Summons a cluster of tentacles that either attack randomly at foes, at a group of foes, or all foes, dealing physical damage. *'Lightning:' Blasts opponents with a barrage of lightning that inflicts multiple hits, each at a random enemy. *'Unstoppable:' Heals himself. Resets the Combo counter. Minimal MP cost. *'Dark Blast:' Blasts a single target with dark energies. May also deal immense damage as a combo finisher, or inflict insanity. *'Dark Strike:' Deals physical/dark damage to a single foe. *'Drain Strike:' Deals physical damage to a single foe, siphoning away their HP to restore Cthulhu's. *'Pierce:' A physical attack that bypasses all defenses. *'Plague:' Ravages a single group of enemies with a plague, dealing light damage and inflicting Poison. *'Hit Up:' Each normal attack is accompanied by a second hit. *'MP Victory:' Regains more MP after a victory. *'Void:' Attacks with a great void, dealing dark damage to all enemies. Significant MP cost. *'Taunt:' More likely than normal to be targeted by foes. *'Berserk:' Savagely assails foes, dealing several hits of physical damage targeting random foes. *'Focus:' Doubles spell power on the next turn only. Minimal MP cost. *'Insane Death:' Insane enemies in his presence will occassionally spontaneously die. *'H.P. Bane:' Deals +50% damage to Lovecraftian-mythos monsters. *'Brawn Assault:' Unites the whole party to assail a single target for incredible physical damage. A Combo finisher. Costs significant MP. *'Mystic Assault:' Unites the whole party to assail a single target for incredible magical damage. A Combo finisher. Costs significant MP. Unite Techniques are special techniques that acquire the assistance of a party member to perform. Some Cthulhu knows include: *'Call Kraken (with Umi):' Summons a kraken to attack all enemies every turn. *'Fearless Charge (with Sharpe):' Deals incredible physical damage to a single target, while also reducing both Cthulhu and Sharpe to 1 HP. A combo finisher. *'Dark Spiral (with October):' Blasts all enemies, dealing dark damage and inflicting insanity. *'Tentacles! (with Paws):' Both Cthulhu and Paws gain one additional attack with each basic attack made. *'Yin and Yang (with Dacre):' Both Cthulhu and Dacre gain +50% damage dealt with Holy/Dark attacks. *'Rampage (with Ember):' Deals high physical damage to several random targets. Key: In-Game | Real Player | By Altering The Games' Code Category:Doki Doki Literature Club! Category:Stellaris Category:Wizard 101